stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Way of Infinity
Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Way of Infinity is a spinoff of the crossover fan fiction Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Beginning of Infinity. It deals with many political themes. Main characters *Rene Michael *Isabell *Terumi :The Federation President. She is an individual anarchist. She became a politician because she wanted to make the laws of the Federation more liberal. *Sanae :A close friend and advisor of the Federation President. *Herodes :The leader of the conservative faction in the Federation Council. Herodes became a hardliner after an unsuccessful assassination attempt on him. *M.V :The boss of SLNVRX. An extremely intelligent businessman and one of the first users of Cyberware. He possesses a headware implant which enhances his intelligence by transcranial magnetic stimulation. *S.I :The second boss of SLNVRX. He developed a converter program between brain signals and computer systems together with M.V, which eased the production of Cyberware. Secondary characters *Markus Will *Benjamin Esser *Artesia Michael Episodes Season 1 *''A Problematic Summit'' :A summit of the leading economic powers of the Alpha Quadrant and the Beta Quadrant is planned. Meanwhile, unknown persons kidnap the Federation President. The is sent to rescue her. Meanwhile , a cadet ship becomes attacked in the Lesser Magellanic Cloud. *''The Thief'' :Some years later, Ibo's brother steals documents about the cadet ship stored in the night club of Markus Will to sell them to the Tal Shiar. Because he also stole some documents of the Orion Syndicate, Markus Will hires a killer. Later, Ibos brother meets an agent of the Tal Shiar in London, but they get interrupted by agents of the secret service of the Kzinti, who also try to get the documents. Later, Rene Michael is told to retrieve the documents. *''Battle for the Documents'' :Ibo appears in the hospital because he wants to protect his brother. He says he should hide in the buildings of a civil rights organisation. While the two travel to this place, Hiromi and the Kzinti agents reappear, because they didn't got all pieces of the documents. Later, Hiromi and Siraika have to land in Akihabara, due to fuel problems and Hideo Sugishita, a hacker and rival of one chief of the SLNVRX megacorporation helps them. *''Wizard and Princess'' :The management of SLNVRX tries to get rid of the 2 chiefs of the company to control it alone. To fulfil this, they kidnap the sister of one of the chiefs and unsuccessfully try to take them into custody by hacking the control systems of their houses. Later, because the chiefs were missing, they want to choose a new chief for the time of their disappearing. They choose Adanos, a not completely trustworthy member of the corporation. This episode is named after a chapter of the book Hackers, heroes of the computer revolution. *''Der Umgang mit Mitwissern'' :A group of the Orion Syndicate meets in an Italian restaurant in Cologne. After the meeting, the management of SLNVRX gives them the task to kill Hideo Sugishita, a hacker who hacked into the closed-circuit television camera systems of the SLNVRX building and watched the choice of the new boss. *''Harsh but Vulcanic'' :The Federation President goes to a political talkshow. The topic of the talkshow is the emerging energy crisis. *''History Lessons'' :Several years later, Karala Yagiyu and Madoka Michael visit the Loveparade in Essen. During the parade, a former employee of SLNVRX becomes deadly wounded by an unknown person. Karala and Madoka search for the person who shot at him. Later, it's revealed that the victim of the attack worked for an unknown organisation. *''Jungle Trip'' :The Federation, the Romulans and the Kzinti decode the documents and find out that an important alien artifact is located on a jungle planet in the Andromeda galaxy. A battle between the 3 factions starts at the planet. Season 2 *''Fear and Trembling'' :Rene Michael experiences visions about his time at Starfleet Academy while he is unconscious because he fell out of the temple. *''Total Oblivion'' :Rene Michael tries to find a ship to flee from the planet. Siraika follows him , but Rene catches her and plans to use her to convince the Romulans to give him a shuttle. *''Rescue Operation'' : Fatih Uruk returns to the planet to rescue Rene. He succeeds , but the Kzinti take Fatih and some other starfleet officers as hostages. Allusions to real-world incidents *The summit of the leading economic powers mentioned in the first episode is based on the summits of the G8. *The element of the story that the Federation President became the president, because of the help of 2 men was inspired by the first triumvirate and the rise to power of the Japanese warlord Oda Nobunaga. *The energy crisis is based on the oil crisis of the year 1973. *The pardon given to an imprisoned terrorist by the Federation President is an allusion to the petition for pardon by the former RAF member Christian Klar. *The plan of the left faction of the parliament to stop the military mission on Cardassia is inspired by the fact that the "Linkspartei" of the german parliament wants to stop the military mission in Afghanistan. *The dispute within the governmental coalition has got a few similarities with the dispute within the german social democratic party SPD about the laws. *At the beginning of Episode 4, M.V says that Karala Yagiyu shouldn't become a new Karl Koch. *The element of the story that the president is asked to dissolve the parliament and announce a new election is an allusion to similar incidents in the Weimar Republic. *The rumors that there is a spy in the parliament who arranged meetings between politicians and special women to get information were inspired by the . *In the episode Fear and Trembling, a Starfleet admiral indirectly compares the Memory Alpha database to . *The plan of the Saiyans to create a kind of wall of black holes to stop the forgotten, a hostile alien species from attacking some distant outposts mirrors the creation of the great wall of China. Background *The story was partly inspired by the TV series Rome, the reimagined series of Battlestar Galactica, Macross, Legend of the galactic Heroes, Gasaraki, The India-Rubber Men, War and Peace,300,Naruto,The West Wing,Record of the Lodoss War and the book Cyberia. *Some aliens are inspired by enemies of the Metroid series of video games. *The political position of the Federation President is similar to the political position of William Goldwin. *The clothing of some of the guests of Markus Will is partly inspired by the Japanese Kogal subculture. *The cyberspace scenes are inspired by Tron, REZ, Digimon: Bokura no Wargame,.Hack//Sign and Ghost in the Shell. *The attack of Ibos brother by the Kzinti agents in the tunnel was inspired by the film, A Clockwork Orange. *SSJKamui got the idea that in the federation , people use tricorders as a tool for cooking organic meals before cooking when he read an article about the Manifesto of Futurist Cooking by the Italian Futurists. *The beginning of Episode 3 was inspired by the beginning of Bram Stoker's Dracula. *Some pieces of furniture and architecture are inspired by designs of the German . *The first scene of Episode 2 was inspired by the opening sequence of Reservoir Dogs. *The martial arts training scene in episode 2 was inspired by a scene from the film Enter the Dragon. *The beginning of Episode 5 was inspired by The Godfather. *The element of Episode 5, that Hideo Sugishita is rescued from the Orion Syndicate by an undercover policeman was inspired by the film Hard Boiled. *The element of Episode 8 that 2 Tal Shiar members shoot at Rene Michael and his away team while the away team tries to cross a bridge was inspired by a game of the gameshow Takeshis Castle. *The Title "Harsh but Vulcanic" is an allusion to the German political talkshow "Hart aber Fair". External link *FanFiktion.de - Das Fanfiction Archiv (German) Category:Crossover fan fiction Category:Fan fiction